Bad Dreams
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: Upon staying over at his lover's apartment, Simon finds himself waking up in nightmares. Said nightmares only take place in an old mansion, where the spirits seem to haunt and terrorize him. As the nights go on and the dreams get worse, Simon starts to lose sleep over the whole thing. He's surprised when his lover gets involved and changes his life to help.


**WARNING: Violence, gay couple, blood, gore, blah blah blah. You know what to do.**

**Bad Dreams**

**~Prologue~**

"VINCENT! What the hell?!" Simon nearly fell when his lover jumped out from behind a corner, scaring him greatly. The older just pouted, wrapping his arms around him.

"Awww, I'm sorry, baby," he cooed, kissing his cheek. "I just got bored is all!"

"Please, never do that again," he sighed, shaking his head. Crow just rolled his eyes, picking the Tiger up.

"C'mon, let's just go to bed!" he spoke, carrying him to their room, all the while Simon protesting about how he could walk perfectly fine. He just ignored this, and entered the room, kicking the door shut and laying him on the bed. Simon propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Crow stripped down to his boxers.

"Why do you still live here?" he asked, catching the male's attention. He shrugged, crawling in bed and laying down happily.

"This place is home," he replied, "It may be old, broken, dusty, and maybe even haunted, but I like it here."

"It's not healthy," he sighed as he was pulled down, looking into his lover's black eyes. "You're going to get sick from being in here!"

"I've lived here for over twelve years, Simon," he told him, nuzzling into his neck. "I'm still fine! Besides, I stay for the history sometimes..."

He frowned, placing his hand gently on his side.

"I think you should move out to the waterfront," he murmured, closing his eyes. "It's much nicer out there. Staying here is-"

"Unhealthy," he chuckled, kissing his throat. "I know, babe. Just get some sleep, hm? I'll think about it in the morning!"

"...Fine. Goodnight, Vincent. Love you."

"Love you, too, Simon! Night!"

_**XXX**_

Simon groaned, his amber eyes fluttering open. He sat up, yawning and stretching his limbs. He frowned when he looked around though. He was in a completely different, but very beautiful, bedroom. He looked to his side, finding that Crow was nowhere to be seen. He slowly got out of the bed, the emerald sheets falling off his body and allowing the cold morning air to hit him. He shivered, rubbing his bare arm, wishing his shirt was bigger to cover more of his body.

"V-Vincent?" He took slowly steps, feet almost slipping on the smooth but dusty floor. He looked around, spotting a note on a nearby desk.

_**'Even if you leave, you'll never leave.**_

_**You won't take him away.**_

_**He's ours forever.**_

_**You will not get in the way!'**_

He frowned, dropping the paper and looking through the drawers. Nothing. He figured that. And with a sigh, he walked towards the door, though halted when he heard footsteps running down the hall outside.

"C'mon, big brother!" a childish voice giggled, "Mother and father have dinner ready!"

"I'm comin'! God, calm down, Nicky!" The voice sounded familiar, though Simon couldn't recall who it belonged to. The person was older, no doubt. By both the voice tone and the name 'big brother', he knew easily. Though, how old, he wasn't sure.

Simon slowly opened the door, looking down the hall. More dust, though the lanterns that hung on the walls were still lit. He looked at the floor, finding that there were no traces of the footsteps he had heard. How strange. Venturing out more, he came to a large staircase that circled up. The room was simply gorgeous, having a coating of white paint. Sure, it was covered in debris, but it was still beautiful.

His journey throughout the large house continued. He was, of course, alone. He had called out many times, asking if there was anyone home. He told them he came with no intentions of trouble, though a reply never got to him. Although, as he walked through the house, he could never shake the feeling of someone watching his every move.


End file.
